There are several types of fence droppers in use. One type of fence dropper is of pressed metal and is provided with a plurality of centrally located tongues which selectively engage the wires of a fence, and are deformed upon positioning of the dropper, this type of dropper usually having its lower end positioned in the ground. These droppers do not have high strength, and are slow to position because of the deforming operations. A second type of dropper which is used is a timber dropper wherein the wires of a fence are secured by means of staples or by means of tie wires, but these tend to split upon aging and are also slow to position. Furthermore they are easily broken by stock. A third type of fence dropper which is in use is a wire type, but although the wire type is quickly and easily positioned, it is insufficiently rigid to resist bending.